


Victor Niliforv

by esutonia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esutonia/pseuds/esutonia
Summary: “I want you to know that I’m posting this on the Internet, for everyone to see, for your own good. And I’ll still love you, even if your name is Niliforv.”(In which Victor flips out over a misspelled name and Yuuri is a savage)





	Victor Niliforv

**Author's Note:**

> oh look at this shit I made that nobody asked for

 They found it in a recording of last year’s Grand Prix, when they were just about to turn off the TV and head off to bed.

“Oh, wait, I wanna see this part,” Yuuri says, grabbing the remote and un-pausing the video. It’s the press conference with the winners; Christophe, Victor and Otabek sitting in a row at a long white table, microphones perched before them and cameras flashing.

“What? You didn’t watch it yet?” Victor narrows his eyes at screen-Victor’s face critically. “I don’t even remember seeing that camera down there.”

“Yeah, long story…” He trails off, paying attention to the TV instead. Yuuri fails to mention that this was the part of the program he missed while breaking down in the men’s bathroom after his awful free program. It’s still a sensitive topic. Victor doesn’t press.

_“Question for Mr. Nikiforov: a wonderful performance today. Any truth to the rumors about retirement from professional figure skating?”_ A reporter asks.

The camera pans slowly from right to left, focusing on Victor’s face as he speaks into the microphone. _“Yes, well, retirement has always been a point of contention, but I have no—”_

“Wait wait wait, hold on!” Yuuri snatches up the TV remote and scrambles to pause the video. He leans off the edge of the couch, inching closer to the screen for a better look. “Oh, my god. Is that what I think it is?”

“What?” Victor looks up from his phone, tilting his head to the side and leaning towards Yuuri. “Do I have something on my face in that shot? Do I look bad?”

Yuuri shakes his head, starting to shake with laughter. Between giggles, he points at the screen. “Look at the name tag.”

He squints and looks at Otabek’s name card, sitting in front of the table. It looks normal; is he missing something here? What about his own name card—

No. Oh no.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Victor groans. “Why? Why would this happen?”

“Victor Niliforv,” Yuuri says in a squeaky voice. He bursts into giggles, hand covering his mouth, as the other reaches for his cell phone and opens up the camera app.

Victor wrestles Yuuri for the phone, panicking. “ _No_ , don’t take a  _picture!_ ”

The phone falls out of Yuuri’s grasp and onto the carpet. They tussle for a good thirty seconds, fighting for control of the phone and Victor’s soon-to-be-ruined dignity. “Don’t post that on Instagram! Yuuri, I swear to God—” Victor pries Yuuri’s fingers off and holds the phone over Yuuri’s head triumphantly.

“Aww, come on, Niliforv, what’s the harm?” Yuuri jokes. Victor pouts childishly.

“It’s a stain on my perfect image, _that’s_ the harm!”

“If I don’t post it, someone else will. That’s the rule of Internet memes, Vitya,” Yuuri teases.

Victor deflates, letting out a dramatic sigh. He flops back onto the couch. Yuuri climbs back up and sits closer to him.

“Can you believe how badly they misspelled my name? ‘ _Niliforv_ ’? Really?” Victor slumps against Yuuri’s shoulder, defeated.

Yuuri pats him on the head, trying not to laugh. “There, there,” he says.

“I should sue the ISU for defamation.”

“Defamation of what, your fragile ego?”

Victor snaps his head up, staring at Yuuri with a mock-stunned expression. He puts his hand to his heart, offended. “Wow, Yuuri, when did you get so mean? Way to kick a guy when he’s down.”

Yuuri hugs Victor in reply. Victor sulks for a couple of seconds, then lets Yuuri pull him back against his chest.

“Okay, jokes aside,” Yuuri says, “you have to admit it’s pretty funny. And it’s _their_ mistake, not yours.”

“Mm-hmm.” Victor’s reply is muffled through Yuuri’s shirt.

“I want you to know that I’m posting this on the Internet, for everyone to see, _for your own good_. And I’ll still love you, even if your name is Niliforv.”

“Yuuri,” Victor groans.

“Sorry, sorry. But I mean it.”

Victor lets Yuuri rock him back and forth, kissing the top of his head and stroking his hair. He huffs in defeat.

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“Not on your life, Niliforv.”

 


End file.
